Coincidence? (Zoro x Luffy)
by kumatose
Summary: Luffy takes a certain drug in a shop that is run by a mysterious person, causing him to perform some activities with a certain swordsman in his crew. Was it just coincidence that Luffy took the drug, or was fate pushing the two to realize their love for each other?


**Author's Note: Hey! This is the first chapter of my story and hopefully you like it! Enjoy reading ~~!**

"Okay everyone, make sure you get back to the Thousand Sunny before dusk, alright? I don't want any of you to get lost or cause any trouble. If you do—" Nami's words were suddenly interrupted by a much too familiar yell.

"WOO HOO IT'S A TOWN! Let's go mina!" Luffy yelled as he sprinted across the port until he became a speck in the distance. They were sailing towards the next island, and was just stopping by to stock up on supplies: mostly food, since the crew was basically a hoard of starved elephants.

Nami breathed out the rest of her sentence along with a sigh.

"If you do cause trouble… Ah, whatever. I doubt any of them will stay out of trouble. Zoro! You okay with staying here and keeping watch?" Nami shouted towards the crow's nest.

"Yeah, I'm going to be taking a nap and if someone tries something funny to Sunny, I'll just cut them up," Zoro replied back.

"Alright, have fun sleeping!" Nami replied as she readjusted her top, and started to walk into the town following the others.

Inside the town, people were yelling at a particular boy with a straw hat who was running like a mad cow. He was scaring the townspeople by almost crashing into them but Luffy didn't seem to notice as he was following a delicious scent. He halted to a stop in front of a shop that had a sign that said _"All Sorts of Food Shop"_. He walked in and noticed two men: one with a weird green colored hair, and another with almost grey hair with some specks of black, and he had scars all over his face.

"Oi, ossans, vut kwind ov meat iz dwis wit's swo gwood!" Luffy said, already eating all the meat that was in the shop.

"It's sea king meat and stop eating all that unless you're going to pay for it!" the man with the scars yelled.

"Shishishi, but it's so good!" Luffy replied back.

Mouth full of the meat he was eating, Luffy spotted jars full of what looked like white chocolate. The jars looked pretty harmless, just sitting in a few cardboard boxes in a corner. He jumped to it and looked at it. The jar had a label that said _Fairy Veet ._ While Luffy was studying the jar, he didn't notice that the men at the counter were talking to a Den Den Mushi.

"Did you get the shipments that I sent to the store?" the mysterious voice on the Snail said in a low voice.

"Y-yes Young Master-sama, we have all the shipments and already put it out in the front so the clients can pick it up," replied the green haired man shakily. The two men's faces were etched with fear and also resentment.

"Good… make sure it doesn't end up in the wrong hands. It won't be pretty if people found out about the _Fairies *****_ I don't want to deal with the trouble of sending someone to kill you if you mess up, nor do I want to tear your family members limb by limb," the voice said with a low chuckle.

"Yes sir, please don't worry," the two replied as the Snail was hung up.

While talking to the mysterious man on the Snail, they had forgotten about the boy who was also in the shop. Luffy was still in the corner of the store, eating from one of the mysterious jars he had found.

"Hey by the way! What is this? It tastes so good and sweet! Is this candy? What kind of candy is this?" Luffy asked while stuffing a handful of the sweet, mysterious "candy".

The men turned to Luffy in annoyance, but then their expressions changed to horror.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE EATING YOU STUPID BOY?" screamed the two men at Luffy, their eyes nearly popping out their sockets.

Luffy just stared at them with a blank expression. The green haired man put his head in his hands while the man with the scars just stared in terror.

After a few seconds of silence that felt like hours, one of the men spoke.

"I guess we'll just have to keep this thing a secret or else that devil is going to kill us," the scar faced man said to the other.

"Yeah I guess we have to. But that kid should know what's going to happen to him right? We should tell him what happens after someone eats that," the green haired man replied.

"Hey kid, do you want to know what's gonna happen to your body now that you've eaten that?"

"Nope," Luffy said while picking up more meat with a jar still in his hand. "Thanks for the meat and the candy, I'm starting to not feel good so see ya!" the boy yelled making his way out into the streets.

"Wait! Kid! That's not candy it's a sex dru—" the green haired man tried to yell but the boy with the straw hat was already gone.

"I feel bad for the kid, he seems pretty young, he might freak out after," the scar faced man said.

Both men shook their heads and at the same exact time they realized something.

"HE ATE ALL THE MEAT IN THE SHOP AND DIDN'T PAY FOR IT!" the duo yelled in harmony.

As Luffy was walking, he was starting to feel extremely hot. His pants were starting to get tighter and uncomfortable for him, and he was breathing pretty heavily. _I don't feel so good… I should get back to the Sunny,_ Luffy groggily thought as he made his way to the ship as quickly as he could.

Luffy reached the ship and remembered that Chopper wasn't there to help him. He knew Zoro didn't go into town, so he climbed up to the crow's nest to find Zoro sleeping. When he saw Zoro, Luffy felt something. He didn't know what it was but what he knew was that he was craving Zoro.

"Z-zoro… Wake up Zoro," Luffy breathed out.

"Eh.. Luffy? What are you doing here? I thought you were in town—" Zoro said while opening his eyes but stopped talking when Luffy's face was very _very_ close to his. Instantly he saw that Luffy wasn't acting like himself: his face was flushed pink as if he had used Gear Second, he was breathing pretty heavily, and the most obvious, Luffy's dick was hard.

"W-what's wrong, Luffy?" Zoro replied shakily. Zoro had developed feelings for his captain ever since they started traveling in the tiny boat all the way from East Blue. He knew his feelings for Luffy was wrong; they were both men, but mainly since Luffy was his friend.

"Zoro… I don't feel good.. I mean, it's not bad but.. I really don't know. It's weird can you help me?" the boy kneeling in front of him huffed out. Every single millisecond that passed made Zoro's heart thump faster but he tried to keep his cool.

"Are you sick? Why don't you ask Chopper?" he replied, licking his lips and gulping.

"Chopper is out in town with the others—Zoro… C-can you touch me? I… really want you to touch me right now," Luffy said, his cute little face getting redder.

As soon as Luffy said that, the beast that Zoro had tried so hard to keep within him was freed from its cage. Zoro hungrily caught Luffy's lips in his own and their tongues interlocked. Zoro lightly bit Luffy's bottom lip, causing Luffy to let out a small moan. Aggressively he ripped Luffy's vest off while he took off his own shirt.

Luffy admired Zoro's perfectly chiseled body by tracing his finger on Zoro's chest. Luffy was gently pushed down onto the floor as Zoro planted kisses all over his soft body. Zoro sucked on the side of Luffy's neck, and then bit very gently. He moved and sucked on one of Luffy's nipples, while lightly playing with the other with his hand.

Luffy let out a gasp and arched his back, biting his lips.

"Oh, so this is where you're most sensitive, is it, Rubber boy?" Zoro said with a smirk.

"Sh-shut up Zoro, I n-need more—give me more," Luffy said in between breaths.

Zoro couldn't take it anymore, Luffy was just so damn cute no matter what he did. He pulled off Luffy's pants, and seeing Luffy's erection made him want to just _have_ Luffy. Luffy pulled down Zoro's pants and stared at his dick. IT was pretty big, but Luffy didn't care. He wanted Zoro. He knew this was what they called sex, and he didn't think he was going to do it with anyone, but he wanted to do it with Zoro.

"P-put it in me," Luffy whispered blushing even more.

A warm feeling in Zoro's chest made him shiver. He was happy that Luffy wanted to give him his virginity. Zoro licked his fingers and started to gently massage Luffy's entrance, prepping it so that he could go in easily without hurting Luffy too much. He knew Luffy was a virgin, Luffy had told him that, so he really didn't want to hurt him. He wanted Luffy to feel good.

"I'm going in. I'll be gentle so don't worry," Zoro said softly and gave Luffy a kiss.

Zoro entered, causing Luffy to let out a gasp and close his eyes. Zoro flinched, wondering if he was hurting the boy who was under him.

"Does it hurt, Luffy? Should I stop?" Zoro asked, worried that Luffy did not like it.

"N-no.. keep.. keep going it feels… good," Luffy managed to breathe out.

Zoro let out a breath of relief and continued the rhythmic pattern. The room was filled with both of their breathing and moans. Zoro was happy, they were doing the most intimate act. They were one, him being inside Luffy, their sweats and sounds mixing together. Luffy grabbed tighter to Zoro, their bare chests touching with the embrace, as Luffy was reaching his climax. Luffy moaned and shivered in pleasure as he reached the end of his climax. Immediately after, Zoro finished off with a moan.

"Zo..ro…"

"Luffy…"

Both men sighed each other's names, their lips meeting once again.

 **(* _Fairies or Fairy_ is sort of like a code word for the drug that Luffy ate, I know it's not really a "code" since it basically has a word from the actual drug but just brush it off thanks haha)**

 **Author's Note: Alright, thank you for reading the first chapter of my first actual legit fanfiction! I'm pretty sure it does lack some things, but hopefully I'll get better as I continue my writing. This story will actually follow a plot. As for the drug, "Fairy Veet", to be completely honest, I HAVE NO IDEA where that name came from. This fanfiction was inspired by a ZoLu dream I had (yeah… I'm such a perv), and in the dream the name of the drug was "Fairy Veet"! Perhaps in the future I might change the name, I'm not entirely sure yet. Anyway, if you liked this chapter, please leave a review (I won't get mad at the honesty, it'll help me improve), or favorite it! I'll see you again in the next chapter! (Probably in the next week or so)**


End file.
